


Just Like That

by Rainne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: Darcy/Steve/Bucky PWP.That's it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic posted on AO3! :D

“Fuck,” she breathes. “Oh, fuck.”

“That’s right,” he groans. “Oh yeah, just like that.”

She rolls her hips against his, desperate, reaching for more. “Come on, come on, I’m so close, I’m so close, baby.”

He grips her hips, pressing her back against the wall, sliding in and out, in and out, doing his best to maintain his pace. She’s an absolute tiger in the sack, and he loves to drag it out, make her sweat, make her swear, make her _beg_ for it.

But Bucky’s not the only one who likes it when she’s like this.

Steve steps up to their side and Bucky turns, letting Steve take her weight for just a moment. Steve rests her back against his chest, his hands sliding up her torso to cup her breasts. Her arms come up to wrap around Steve’s neck and she moans softly. “Steve.”

“That’s right, my Darcy,” Steve murmurs. “He’s doing you right, ain’t he? Doing you good.”

“So good,” she moans. “Steve, please, please.”

“Please what, baby?” Steve asks, his fingers rolling her nipples. “What do you need?”

“Need to come,” she breathes. “Please. Want to come. Please.”

Steve chuckles in the back of his throat. “Oh, well, since you asked so nicely.”

Bucky’s grip slides under Darcy’s ass, holding her securely, and he keeps up his pace, slow but forceful, every inward thrust jarring her and making her let out soft sounds: _uh, uh, uh._ Steve’s right hand releases Darcy’s breast and slides down between her legs, his fingers finding the place where Darcy and Bucky are joined. He slides his fingers through their combined wetness, making her whine, and then he slides his hand back up, flicking idly at her clit. “This what you want, baby?” he asks her. “Want me to play with you like this, touch you here?”

She whines again. “Steve, _please!_ ”

“Not yet,” he murmurs into her ear. “Not just yet.” And he flicks the little nub again, and then again.

She’s losing control; her hips are rolling desperately and she’s panting, her moans turning slowly into cries, tears leaking down her cheeks. “Please, oh please, please, please!”

“Oh, all right,” Steve murmurs. He glances up at Bucky, a wicked grin on his face. “You ready, Buck?”

“Always,” Bucky replies.

Steve flicks Darcy’s clit once more, then settles his fingers and starts to rub it, gently at first and then more firmly when she arches and shudders.

Bucky increases his pace and his force, thrusting in harder and harder, and then Steve _pinches_ and _twists_ and Darcy comes, crying out, almost screaming as her release rolls over her.

Bucky shoves himself in deep and groans, gritting his teeth and holding on through her orgasm, his fingers biting into her skin.

At last, she sags in their arms, and Steve laughs softly into her ear. “Was that good, baby girl?” he murmurs.

“So good,” she moans. “Steve, Bucky, so good, so good to me.”

“Well now it’s time for you to be good to us, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Darcy moans. “Yes, _please_.”

Without letting her go, they move to the bed and Bucky manages to sit with her still in his lap, impaled on his erection. Steve guides her to lean forward against Bucky and she obeys, panting against his neck.

There’s the crinkle of a condom packet and the squish of lube, and then Steve’s fingers are sliding between Darcy’s cheeks, spreading her open. He draws the toy out of her, tossing it aside, and presses himself into its place.

Darcy moans. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "Dirty Dirty Dirty".


End file.
